There are a number of monitoring systems known. Some systems include a device worn by an individual which sends a signal requesting an emergency response when activated. Such systems are sometimes referred to as personal emergency response systems (PERS) (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,639). Other systems directly monitor a patient's vital signs such as temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, etc. (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,553). Still other systems monitor an individual's weight and obtain information by asking the patient a series of questions designed to determine the patient's wellbeing and need for medical care (U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,106). There are other systems and each has a specific purpose which is accomplished in a somewhat different way. These systems generally endeavor to reduce overall medical costs by providing information related to a possible need for medical care back to a central location.